


rock out with your cock out

by reject_mikeyy



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Bad Boy Michael, Circle Jerk, Dirty Talk, Dom Ashton, Freshmen Calum and Luke, Gen, Kitten Michael, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sub Luke, Sub Michael, Switch Calum, They Just Get Off In The Same Room, it's hilarious, kind of, literally that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reject_mikeyy/pseuds/reject_mikeyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the boys get assigned to do a project together, although not very much work occurs</p>
            </blockquote>





	rock out with your cock out

**Author's Note:**

> the name of the tour is a play on words, so i thought id play the words right back
> 
> i don't own 5sos
> 
> this is disgusting how did i come up with this i love my brain
> 
> buckle up, have fun, good vibes

“Okay, okay, settle down. I know it’s almost the end of the year, but we’ve still got work to do. I am going to assign you into groups of four- I know, I know, groan all you want but it won’t change my mind. You will be working in teams of four to create a prototype poster describing one book we’ve read this year. The winning team’s poster will be made into a bulletin board to go outside the classroom. It will be up to you to divide the work and assign parts to people. I will judge each person based on their assigned part, so don’t think you can make one person do all the work and expect to get a good grade.” Once again, the class groaned, mixed with some sighs of relief from the better students. Among those who sighed was Ashton Irwin, a senior. He was one of the best students in his class, a shoe-in for valedictorian, but he was retaking creative writing for fun. He wore a lot of button down shirts, had thick circular glasses, and usually left his hair unstyled, looking messy. He was sort of laughed at by people who didn’t understand how important high school was for the rest of life, but hey, that’s not important right now.

Among the groaners sat Michael Clifford, a sophomore, held back twice during his school career. He ran a hand through his platinum hair, and adjusted his leather jacket on his shoulders. His guidance counselor, the freaking witch, had signed him up for creative writing because she thought it would curb his violent behavior and help him make some friends, which was exactly the opposite of the case. He delighted in seeing the teacher’s horrified face as she read his twisted writing (written that way on purpose, of course.)

At the back of the room, nonchalant and unopinionated on the subject were freshmen Calum Hood and Luke Hemmings. The two sat adjacent to each other, and were both sleeping. 

The teacher started to call names, and Ashton became increasingly aware that she skipped him. Michael became increasingly aware of Ashton’s uneasiness from the way he was shifting and looking around. Luke and Calum weren’t becoming increasingly aware of anything but the drool spots on their sleeves. 

“If I didn’t call your name, come to my desk please.” Ashton stood immediately, while Michael shook his head in disbelief, and trudged over to the teacher’s desk, smacking Luke and Calum each once on the back of the head to wake them. They startled and looked up at Michael.

“Rise and shine, twinkbuckets, we’re needed at the back of the class.” Michael said, and then kept walking, and Calum and Luke groaned and followed him. 

The four stood in front of the teacher as she looked between them. She smiled. 

“You four represent some of the most diverse groups in my class. I am interested to see what you all come up with. I expect to be wowed, I’m rooting for you guys. Now get to work.” She said, and they all walked away. Ashton immediately got to work writing down a time and a place as well as group assignments for each person on 3 pieces of paper, and he handed them to their respective person. He said no other words, as Michael walked out, and Calum and Luke went back to sleeping. 

\-----------------

As Saturday rolled around, Ashton woke up late. He showered late, and he ate late. He was just throwing on a tank top and tying back his hair as the doorbell rang for the first time. 

“One second!” he shouted as he tugged some sweatpants over his bare body, but obviously he wasn’t heard, as the doorbell kept ringing. He ran to get the door, and Michael stood outside of it, hand still on the bell. He rung it once more to annoy Ashton, and then smirked as Ashton’s eyes narrowed. 

“Hey, good old Ashy.” He said, as Ashton opened the door to let him in.

“Nice place.” he said, walking around and giving himself a tour of the kitchen. As Ashton was about to tell Michael not to touch anything, the doorbell rang again. Calum stood at the door, looking at the paper in his hand, the paper from the other day in class, making sure he had the right house.

“Ashton?” Calum said upon Ashton opening the door.

“Yeah?” Ashton deadpanned, and Calum noticeably sighed in relief. Ashton stood aside and Calum walked in, just as Luke was pulling in the driveway, dropped off by his mom. There was an audible ‘Love you, bye.’ and Luke walked up to the door.

Once all four boys were inside, Michael spoke from the fridge:

“Hey Ashy, where’s your parents?” His voice sounded muffled from it’s place between the deli drawer and the fruit drawer. Ashton blanched. He knew where this could lead. To a party. Without his consent.

“Uh, they’re out. They’ll be home later though.” He said, and Michael made a sound of understanding. Calum and Luke unloaded their stuff into the living room, and sat on the couch. Michael joined them and Ashton walked in and stood in front of the couch. They assigned parts and started to work.

Half an hour later, Michael was antsy, Calum and Luke were giggling to each other, and Ashton’s eyes were crossing. 

“Okay can we take a break?” asked Michael, and Ashton nodded, handing Michael the TV remotes and leaning back and putting his work on the coffee table. Michael put on a movie, and all four boys watched it for a while.

\-----------------------------

Luke was falling asleep while Calum was fully engrossed in the movie. Ashton was trying to pay attention, although his eyes kept slipping to where Michael was squinting slightly at the screen as if he was trying to pay attention but also look grouchy at the same time. A sex scene began on screen, and Luke’s cheeks flamed, and Calum looked around at everyone else in the room. Michael kept his same forced indifferent look, and Ashton, Ashton was getting kind of hard. Though he willed it not to, his cock stirred in his pants, a prickling feeling starting low in his stomach at the man in the movie and his hot back muscles. Luke looked over at Ashton, who was subtly, or so he thought, adjusting himself in his sweats. Luke licked his lips, Ashton looking just so good right now, and it was making Luke hard too. He pushed his palm against his swelling cock to try to relieve some of the strain, and Calum immediately noticed that, lifting his hips and pushing his jeans down his slim hips so they were bunched around his knees, his gray briefs tented with his erection. Michael whimpered a little at the tension around him, hiding it with a cough. 

Ashton saw Calum removing his jeans and did the same with his sweats, remembering he had gone commando, and his cock slapped up against his stomach. He tugged on it a few times, before looking back to the other boys quickly, keeping his face casual. Calum was mirroring him, and Luke was watching Calum, hand stuffed in his jeans. Michael removed his pants next, and then Luke did too because, well, peer pressure and all that. He only hoped no one noticed his Ninja Turtle boxers. Calum was going to town, licking his palm and stroking himself up and down quickly. Ashton was squirming at Calum’s brisk pace, imagining for a second Calum being so eager to work Ashton’s own cock. He shook that thought from his mind, even though similar thoughts were happening in each of the other boy’s minds.

Luke watched Michael across the couch, lip bitten and eyes hooded, as he squeezed his cock and trailed his other hand down to press at his hole. Luke whimpered and practically choked on his spit at that. He quickly put his fingers in his mouth, preparing to do the same. Calum groaned out loud at Luke’s actions and watched as he lifted his hips and applied pressure to his hole with his left middle finger, looking like no stranger to the action. The idea that Luke does this on his own time, practicing and using his fingers to get off, made Calum just that much closer to his release. He trained his ears to listen for Luke’s little gasps and whimpers, and in no time he was cumming all over his chest unabashedly. 

Luke’s fingers may have been long, but they couldn’t quite reach his prostate, and he was getting frustrated. He arched his back further and his fingers slipped just a little further and the pads of his middle and pointer fingers, calloused and rough from years of playing the guitar, tapped his bundle of nerves. He jolted forward at the contact, and came, streaks reaching his chest and even his chin. 

Meanwhile, Ashton watched as Luke kept his eyes on him, scooping up some cum from his chest and sucking it into his mouth swallowing it. Ashton kept a tight grip on the head of his cock, and lost it when Luke winked. His cum dripped down his hand and Calum grabbed Ashton’s hand and started to lick it off. 

All was well and good in this little bubble of no homo they had going on, that is, until Ashton saw Michael struggling. Michael looked like he was close, so Ashton decided he would help him over the end a bit. He thought of how good Michael would look, all spread out and begging for him. He thought of his cock red and flushed against his stomach, needy and wanting, and decided to voice his thoughts. He pulled his hand from Calum’s mouth and used it to tweak Michael’s nipples, running his other hand through the boy’s soft hair.

“Look at you, so hard and needy. You’re practically begging for one of us to touch you. You keep up this act of being all mean and harsh, but what are you really? You’re just a needy little kitten.” Ashton said, lowly. Michael whined.

“Yeah, god, yeah, Ash, I’m such a slut for you.” Michael whimpered out, and Ashton moaned, almost getting hard again.

“A little slut, huh? That’s what you wanna be? You can be my slut, pretty baby, I’ll have you all to myself whenever I please, is that what you want?” Ashton asked, and Michael nodded vigorously.

“Yeah, please, I’m your little kitten. Ash, please, please, can I cum? I have to cum so bad, I need it. Please, please let me cum, I’m a good boy, I’ve been so good, I deserve it.” Michael begged.

“Hmm, let me think about whether you deserve it.” Ashton feigned thought to stall Michael on purpose. The boy in question whined and Ashton chuckled a little, but gave in. 

“Alright, why don’t you show me how much of a slut you are for me. Cum for me, Mikey, cum all over that pretty little body of yours, kitten.” He said, and Michael whimpered and whined and came with a sob. Ashton kissed Michael on the forehead, and Mikey nuzzled his nose against Ashton’s collarbone. 

“Thank you Ashy.” he said, no longer using the nickname to mock the boy, but rather as a term of affection. The two boys remained silent, as well as Calum and Luke who had both fallen asleep in a cuddle puddle to the left. Ashton, being the oldest, took the liberty of getting up and wetting some washcloths to clean up the sticky situation. 

\----------

Needless to say, they didn’t get very much work done after that. Everyone just kind of went home, too awkward to really say anything about the encounter. The boys certainly didn’t start the day as friends, but if Michael called Ashton later that night just to talk, well, that had nothing to do with the day’s events.


End file.
